U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,560, which issued to the present inventor on Jan. 2, 1990, discloses and claims a circular skid that is adapted for transport from place-to-place by rolling on edge, and for stacking one upon another. Although entirely satisfactory for its intended purposes, modifications have been found to be desirable.
In particular, a skid that provides a circular surface is adapted for carrying coils of product, but is not particularly well suited for the transport of cubic loads. In addition, the supporting legs shown in the above-identified patent are not optimal from a number of standpoints.